


5 Times Agent H Was Neutralized Forcefully and 1 Time He Wasn't

by Wundialo (Nixdialo)



Category: Men in Black (Movies), Men in Black: International
Genre: All sorts of manipulation, Angst, Conditioning, Dom/sub, Hurt No Comfort, M/M, Manipulation, Mostly Non-Con, Other, Praise Kink, Some dubcon if you squint, Tentacles, Toxic Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-20
Updated: 2019-06-20
Packaged: 2020-05-15 05:25:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19289056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nixdialo/pseuds/Wundialo
Summary: The year was 2016, Paris. That was the first occurrence, not that Henri would remember it. And not that he would remember any of the other times either.[Please be mindful of the tags.]





	5 Times Agent H Was Neutralized Forcefully and 1 Time He Wasn't

**Author's Note:**

> There is a bit of H/M if you squint real hard and not blink. And usually it's Henry but on the wiki its said that he's french and my mind went to Henri before the tags said it was Henry. I'm sticking with it.
> 
> Names are spelled phonetically.
> 
> H= Aitch  
> M= Em  
> C= Cee  
> T= Tea (this is because I wrote it unconsciously and it stuck)  
> and so forth
> 
> I kinda got lazy with the ending, mostly because I didn't want to keep working on this ~~(coughslowattentionspancoughs).~~
> 
> Funny thing, this started out as a _"5 times Agent H was neutralized forcefully and 1 time he did it willingly"_ kind of fic, but I didn't have the strength to write out a long scene of how he used a de-neutralizer to regain his missing memories and go through a long 4k+ of angst before he uses the neutralizer to run away from his nightmare.
> 
> Maybe another time I will work on it. But not today.
> 
> In my mind, The Hive neutralized Aitch so many times over the years, but threw a bit of this here and there to change him and use him, turning him into a needy boy with a praise kink. Ok, the praise kink was already there lol
> 
> Once again, please be mindful of the tags. If it ain't your cup of tea, don't read!
> 
> Thank you for reading!

1.

The first time it happened, it was in Paris. He was thrown against the wall, dropping onto the floor like an overly abused rag doll.

There must be a moment where he blacked out, only to open his eyes to dark spots that spun in his vision. He shook his head to compose himself and propped himself up to his elbows with a groan.

He heard a strangled scream cut off by sickening squelching sound that made the contents of his stomach threatening to surge up.

When he looked up, the Hive was nowhere in sight and Tea was on the ground, out cold.

"Tea!" He half scrambled and crawled over to the unconscious man. To his relief, the man was still breathing.

He gripped the man's shoulder and tried to shake him awake, "Tea, come on, I got you. Get up! Tea!"

Tea groaned under his fingers. His eyes cracked open, focusing on the agent, “Aitch...?”

The relief in Aitch swelled and he nodded, “I’m here, I’m here. Are you alright to move?”

To answer his question, the man slowly pushed himself off the ground, holding his head. He quickly waved the agent away when he tried to see if Tea had a head injury, "I'm fine, Agent H. Where's the Hive?"

Aitch’s head jerked up, scanning the place again to be sure to answer, “I think it escaped.”

Tea’s brows furrowed into a frown, an expression that somehow looked awkward on his face, “I’ll update the headquarters about the escape, you go and search to see if it has gotten far.”

Aitch gave Tea a quick look over, making sure he was really alright before nodding, “Yessir.” He picked up his de-atomizer and hurried to the entrance.

“Aitch.”

The agent stopped in his tracks and turned around with a questioning look, only to freeze mid-turn at the horror he saw. Tendrils squirmed under Tea’s skin, bulging and slithering aimlessly. They poured out of his pores, manipulating his skin until it looked nothing human. Tea’s face was still intact, but his eyes were glassy, in a way that reminded him of a dead fish.

The thing stared at him with the face that was once Tea.

He couldn’t move, the thickening fog of fear and horror chained him down. He couldn’t move his mouth to speak. He couldn’t shoot because it was _Tea._

Two things happened at once. Tendrils shot out, latching onto Aitch's limbs before he could react, yanking him forward, so he landed on his back with the breath knocked out of him.

When he looked up, he could see Tea's face glancing down at him. And in his hand was the neutraliz-

A flash of blue entered his vision.

The fragments of memories slipped through his fingers like water.

┅┅┅┅

2.

They defeated the Hive with nothing but their wits and series-7 de-atomizers, he had said, and it spread around like wildfire. Everyone celebrated High T and Agent H's success. He was having a blast, his chest soared at his accomplishment, and he couldn't stop smiling.

But when he was asked to tell the entire story, his brain stuttered to a halt. True, they did defeat the Hive with their wits and series-7 de-atomizers, but… but…

He sent the alien lady a charming smile, repeating what everyone was saying before excusing himself.

He took the stairs two at a time, making his way to Tea’s office with rushed steps. He knocked once before entering the room. Tea snapped his head up from his seat to look at the winded agent.

“Tea!” The door swung shut behind the agent as he approached the desk with a troubled look on his face.

High T raised a brow and set his pad down, “What caused you to be in such a hurry during a celebration, Agent H?”

Aitch darted around nervously as he chewed his lips, "Did we… really defeated the Hive?"

Tea frowned in puzzlement as he leaned back, "Of course we did. Where is this coming from?"

Aitch's brows scrunched up in concern, "I don't … I don't remember a thing, sir. I actually don't remember even fighting it."

Tea sighed, standing up to walk towards the side of the room to activate the shutters to pull over his windows, “Aitch, you had a concussion during the fight, the medic did say that you may have a few memory losses.”

No... that wasn’t it, “I don’t know, Tea.” Aitch turned to follow him, a hand waved in the air around his head, “Something doesn’t feel right. Nothing’s adding up. I think we should double check to make sure.”

Tea sighed again, sounding disappointed, “You sure are persistent, boy.”

A vaguely familiar feeling crawled up Aitch's spine. He hesitated in stepping closer, taking a step back instead. His gut told him that something was terribly wrong. Terribly, oh, so awfully wrong, "...Tea?"

Tea turned his head to the side, eye twitching strangely, “You should’ve kept your nose where it belongs.”

A muffled shout ripped out of Aitch when tendrils darted out of Tea’s side, slapping against his mouth, wrapping around his neck before they lifted him off the ground. His hands clawed at the makeshift gag in his mouth, disgusted at how it was pressing down on his tongue, praying his jaws opens to keep him from biting down on it. His legs kicked futilely in the air as he struggled to breathe. The thing wearing Tea’s body stepped closer, making disappointing tuts sounds.

“You couldn’t have just left it alone.” The thing shook its head, “Couldn’t just enjoy the fame that I’ve given you. Well, that’s fine.” A tentacle dug around in his pockets for a pair of sunglasses and a familiar object, “The more practice I get with this. I still have a use for you, after all.”

Aitch struggled frantically, muffled screams of anger and fear were drowned out by the noise of the celebration.

A flash of blue and Aitch’s body went limp.

┅┅┅┅

3.

He was in a chair. Or was it a sofa? It was hard to tell. He was feeling as if he was floating peacefully on a stream, almost a drunk kind of feeling. If you take away the fact that his limbs were bound and that was various tendrils attached to his head, slipping into his brain.

But he didn't see what was wrong with that. He was perfectly fine.

From time to time, his body would involuntarily convulse, his eyes rolling back when the tendrils dug too deep, too fast. But then they'll back off and he would calm down. His choked gasping died off to soft breathing, glassy eyes focusing on the small spot on the couch like it was the most interesting thing in the world.

He would let out a small sigh of contentment when reliving a pleasant memory of the past. It went slow, digging through every piece of memory, being careful not to break the fragile human.

When it was done, it would retreat, making Aitch’s head feel ten times lighter, ten times clearer, more aware of his situation.

A bright, blue light lit up the room too quickly for Aitch to scream.

┅┅┅┅

4.

For some reason, he was afraid of being alone in a room with Tea.

Something in him screamed to run, to stay away. And yet his legs carried him to High T's office after everyone else went home. His fingers clicked the lock into place. He didn't know why he did that, but he quickly dismissed it as a habit. Tea did want to discuss something important. Tea, himself, was pulling the shutters down over his windows when he turned around upon noticing the agent’s presence.

“Agent H.” He nodded and gestured at one of the chairs, “Take a seat.” He walked behind the desk and sat in his seat. His hands folded in front of him, “So tell me, Agent H, is there anything interesting happening among the staff?”

Aitch shrugged, lips pulling into a smile, “Nothing much, sir. Although Cee has been engaging in wonderful conversations with me lately. Nothing too worrisome.”

Tea chuckled, “Is that so? Make sure it doesn’t get out of hand, Aitch.”

“Oh, I assure you, it wouldn’t.” Perhaps a few squabbles here and there but not enough to affect their work ethic.

“Anything else?”

Aitch tilted his head and racked his brain for something to report, although he didn't know why he needed to say what goes on in their Headquarters when Tea oversaw nearly everything, "Oh, and the American Headquarters has been sending their agents here recently."

Tea suddenly looked intrigued, “Oh?” Then he nodded, “Yes, that.”

The agent nodded, “I think they’re wanted to learn from us, to see how our agents fare with their own and vice versa.”

Tea looked thoughtful for a moment, “And what do you think about it?”

Aitch pursed his lips in thought, “I think we can learn from them and vice versa. I mean,” He shrugged, “It gives us an opportunity to work with the other branch, I don’t see why not.”

Tea nodded, “I, too, think it’s a great opportunity for you as well.”

Aitch immediately scoffed and shook his head, 'You know me, Tea. I work alone. Besides, no one could ever live up to you.”

Tea laughed, “Now, Aitch, don’t be bias now.”

“It’s true!” Aitch grinned, “Everything I’ve learned is from you. It would be a hundred years until someone could be as good as you.”

“By then, you’ll be buried ten feet under.”

The two men broke out into laughter before it died down as Tea gathered up his paperwork to set aside for the night, “So everything’s just how it should be.”

Aitch blinked questioningly at the odd tone in the man’s voice. Still, he nodded, “Yessir.”

“Do you trust me?” Tea suddenly asked.

Usually, Aitch wouldn't hesitate to answer that, but there something worrying about the gut feeling he was having. His eyes flickered up to Tea, who was waiting for his response, "Yes."

The Head’s eyes stared piercingly into Aitch before he sighed in disappointment, “You do not.”

Aitch let out a shout of surprise when tendrils wrapped around his wrists and ankles, binding them to the chair.

“When will you ever learn, Agent H?” Tea shook his head as roots squirmed under his skin, “We’ll have to try a different method. You’re my important pawn, after all.”

“Y-you’re the–”

Tea smiled, showing too many teeth, “You are correct.” And tendrils lunged forward hitting his head before Aitch had the time to lurched out of the way.

* * *

"I wanted to make a world where aliens and humans live with each other." Tea's voice said, circling the agent, "That was his goal and thus, became mine as well."

“You lying son of a bitch.” Aitch managed to grit out, “You killed him!”

The Hive shrugged, "A small sacrifice for what's to come. He won't be missed."

“You’re just a bootlegged version of him! Someone’s bound to notice!"

The Hive grinned and towered over the agent, “Then I’ll just do away with them, won’t I?”

Aitch squashed down his fear and glared at the alien before spitting in his face in response. His head was forcefully whipped to the side by the slap as his cheek started to smart and redden.

“You, however,” The Hive began, rubbing his fingers and looked at his palm with disinterest, “You have a use for me. After all, you two were close, yes? It makes my job much easier.” Aitch’s head jerked back at the strange feeling from the tendrils attached to his head. Images filled his head, flickering by as if someone fast forwarded it, “Your life was very lackluster and full of petty crime before he found you, wasn’t it?”

Aitch jerked his head down and to the side in an attempt to dislodge himself from the intrusion, "Get out of my head!"

The Hive made a sound that was a cross behind a scoff and laugh, “You’re not in control here, boy.”

“They’ll realize what’s wrong and finish you for good.” Aitch growled, “You won’t get away with this!”

The Hive laughed again, shaking his head, “I already did.”

With a jolt, Aitch felt something moving near his groin before it trailed under him. Tendrils made their way under his shirt, rubbing over his chest. He wasn’t an idiot. He knew what was going to happen, but it didn’t stop his attempts to jump out of the seat when a tendril slipped in his pants and poked at his hole.

Other tentacles started unbuttoning his shirt and pulling his pants down despite his struggling, “Get off me you bootlegged excuse of a parasite!”

“That mouth of yours needs some training as well.” The Hive sighed, saying it like an afterthought, “If it consoles you some, this host did care about you until the very end. He died protecting you.”

A look of defeat fell over his face when the words smacked Aitch in the face. But then his expression morphed into a look of determination and his struggles increased.

"Quite honorable and foolish, both of you."

Aitch didn’t get a chance to scream in rage as the tendril slipped inside him followed by more, causing the agent to yelp at the sudden intrusion. The tendrils on his chest started playing with his nipples. The jolt of pleasure made him squirm, trying to twist away from the onslaught of tentacles violating his body. But the tendrils in him must’ve bumped into something because the next thing he knew, his breath hitched and his skin prickled as if he was struck by lightning.

Sure, tentacles were something on his to-do list after that night with a lady that has four of them, but not like this. Definitely not with something set on overrunning their planet with parasites. Aitch bit back a moan as it thrust in him, attempting to ignore the feeling coiling in his gut.

"Terrans are simple things." Tea's voice bounced around in Aitch's head, "They can fight all they want, but they can't resist pleasure."

Images flew by Aitch’s mind, one trailing after another like an afterthought.

It was reading his memories, he thought with horror, it was reading every secret he had and had kept for the others, and he couldn't do anything about it. A jolt of pleasure ran up his spine to his head before it settled with the tight coil in his groin. He let out a shout when the tendrils suddenly moved faster, thrusting rougher without any directions.

His body spasmed, eyes rolling back at the rough treatment. While it was careful with his brain, the same couldn't be said for how it was pistoling out of his body or the painful way his limbs were tied to the chair.

"That's it. You're doing so well." The thing said in Tea's voice, stroking his face with the more human looking hand.

Tears welled up in his eyes at the memory it pulled up. Of him being on his first mission with Tea guiding him along, praising him of his first job well done. And now, the only father he had was gone from his life and he didn't even realize it.

He struggled to shake his head, “Don’t–”

His head knocked back with a low moan, chest arching when it hit the bundle of nerves repeatedly. Fingers brushed along his face in a comforting gesture. Tears fell from his eyes as he tried to shake his head away from the contact in a futile effort.

 _"A-ha–"_ His body shook, toes curling against the floor. He was close, so close. He was equally relieved that this nightmare would be over soon and partly disgusted that he was acting this way. He wanted to get away. But he was trapped, he couldn't scream, no one was going to save him.

The disgust and fear soon fell through the cracks and pleasure was the only thing on his mind. His gasps came out rapidly, hips tried to bounce down on the various tendrils fucking him senseless, but he couldn’t do so in his position.

But as if hearing his desires, the tendrils at his ankles, curled up his legs and spread them wider. They lifted his hips up as more tentacles filled him, each thrusting at various paces, consistently hitting his prostate without a pause. Stars exploded in his eyes and he could hardly make sounds as he was choking on ecstasy itself.

Fingers brushed against his head again, the feeling was cold against his heated skin as Tea patted his head, "That's it. You're doing so well. Just let go." A finger trailed lightly along his length before pressing firmly against the slit.

Aitch’s body spasmed violently as he came. The scream of pleasure finally tore itself from his throat as his legs jerked and his fingers made marks against the chair.

A hand patted his head again as Aitch slumped against the chair in his exhaustion, "Good boy. A good boy needs to be rewarded, don't you think?"

His eyes widen and he let out a shout as it continued to move inside him brutally, slamming against the overly sensitive bundle of nerves.

"S-stop–" He tried to twist away to escape the onslaught against his over sensitized prostate, "It’s too much! No more, please! I can’t–"

The thing gripped his face, forcing him to look at Tea’s face, “You can and you will.”

“No–” He choked out, head bouncing back against the chair, “Too much…!” But no matter how much he begged, it didn’t let up and only continued to forcing pleasure through his system.

“You will learn.” Tea’s voice said calmly despite the wanton scene before him. He cupped the agent’s face before they tightened around his neck, not enough to choke him, but enough to keep Aitch from jerking his head away, “I’m so good to you, giving you the spotlight and giving you a name despite all the things you’ve done before I found you. You should know not to doubt me, boy.”

"N-not him– You're not him–"

The Hive studied the defiant burn flickering in Aitch’s eyes before turning away from the agent with his hands folded behind his back, "Perhaps I'm not doing a good job if you're still talking.”

The fear flashing in Aitch’s eyes was the only reaction he gave before the ruthless claws of pleasure dragged him back under. His fingers clawed at the armrests as his eyes rolled back. His mouth opened in a silent scream. His body spasmed with pleasure that lit up his nerves as his cock spurted weakly.

It only gave him a short break before starting all over again. This time, Aitch didn't resist. Tears continued making trails down his face as it abused his body. The spikes of pain slowly faded into pleasure that he was sure was the Hive's doing. It had to be. There no possible way of him enjoying this. Not with this thing who wore Tea's skin.

Another thrust made him moan weakly, distracting him of his thoughts and another round of orgasm sent his world to veil in white.

He was still shaking, feeling the aftershocks all over his skin when it was done with him.

A hand gently stroked his head. He shuddered, still feeling sensitive after the ordeal. The thing wearing Tea's face came into view, wearing that satisfied look on his face that was Tea and yet not, "You did well."

He couldn’t bring himself care to feel ashamed of sobbing in front of the enemy. He was so tired.

"I'll see you tomorrow, Agent H."

Aitch was grateful for the flash of blue.

┅┅┅┅

5.

“Whatever Vungus wants with you, you report back to me. Do you understand?”

Aitch tried to answer, but he could only make a strangled noise as Tea drove him into the bed.

A hard snap of his hip caused the agent to keen, “Do you,” Another sharp thrust, _“Understand?”_

Aitch scrambled his fingers against the sheets, attempting to push his hips back, but Tea's hands kept his hips from moving, "Yes, yes!"

Tea gripped the golden locks and yanked Aitch’s head back, sending a shock down to his groin, “Yes, what?”

“Yessir…” Aitch gasped weakly, nearly keening with pleasure.

“That’s a good boy.” A shiver ran through the agent's body.

“And make sure Agent M doesn’t interfere.” Tea pulled the agent’s head back, exposing more of his throat and forcing the agent to arch his body. Tea leaned down to suck on the sensitive spot on Aitch's neck, making him buckled his hips as he whimpered needily.

“Yes,” Aitch managed to gasped out, “Sir...”

“Good, good.”

_“Ah–ah! Ah!”_

Tea shoved Aitch’s face against the bed to muffle his moans as he pounded into the agent. The agent writhed and thrashed against the bed, hips pushing back to feel more of the addicting pleasure. Fingers rolled his nipples, pinching them hard enough to hurt and yet feel so good.

Tea leaned forward, brushing his lips against the shell of the agent’s ear, “So good for me. An obedient, pretty pet just for me, aren’t you? So eager to please me.”

Aitch moaned his agreement, trembling in the thrill of the praises whispered in his ear. His insides clenched down on his superior's cock in response as he rolled his hips.

Above him, Tea chuckled, "You like this, don't you?" Another thrust dragged out a muffled moan, "Of course you do. You deserve to be rewarded."

The agent’s face flushed as he quivered under the weight of the words, "Please…" He panted over the sound of skin slapping against skin, "I want… I need–”

“What was that?” The man slowed his moments, causing Aitch to move his hips desperately.

“Please,” He begged, “Let me come!” His whole body shook with need, hips grinding desperately against him, pleading Tea move again.

Hands gripped Aitch’s hips to keep it still. He leaned down to whisper in the agent’s ear, “No matter how much I take you apart and make you forget, you always serve me well.”

Aitch’s face was pressed against the sheets once more to muffle his screams as Tea slammed into him, too lost in his pleasure to make sense of what was said.

A few hard thrusts against his prostate and Tea’s command of, “Come Henri.” and Aitch was gone.

For a moment, no sound came out of the agent's mouth. A beat later, he screamed into the bed, spilling between the sheets as his body spasmed, his insides twitching and clenching the cock inside him. Tea followed soon after, pulling their hips together to ride out their high as he whispered praises in the agent's ears.

Aitch's arms pushed against the bed as he tried to break free of his superior's hold in a desperate need to fuck himself on the man's cock. But Tea's grip was like iron and he couldn't do anything but let the fire burn him from the inside out as he sob. Soon the while light in his vision was tainted with black spots from the lack of air. As if knowing this, Tea released his grip, letting Aitch fill his lungs greedily. He twitched as his hole clenched at the emptiness when Tea pulled out.

Tea turned the agent over, away from the wet spot and the drool that collected when his face was pressed against the sheet. Aitch laid limply on his side, breathing heavily as his eyes slowly swept over the man.

Tea slipped on his sunglasses and tapped Aitch’s forehead, “Don’t forget, Agent H.”

Later, Aitch woke up in his bed, feeling oddly tired despite sleeping early.

He yawned and arched his back as he stretched. It shouldn't be a problem, though. The nightclub would surely wake him up. And then he had to report to High T afterward.

┅┅┅┅

+1

There was always a constant ache lingering in his body. Some days it was easily ignored, but other days it would drive him up the wall. Sex would lessen the ache, but it was always there, buzzing in his mind.

He sighed, rubbing his temples as he shifted through the paperwork on the desk. It's been a month since the incident with the Hive happened.

He and Em had met up for lunch a few times since then to talk about his promotion and her life as an agent. She was quickly making her way to be one of the best MiB agents over in New York. He was happy for her, he really was, but he also missed working with her. Even talking to Pawny did little to help when it only made him miss her more.

He was seldom out in the fields nowadays. He wasn't lying when he said the paperwork was a nightmare because it really was. He's practically buried in them every week. True, he should tackle them as soon as they come in instead of procrastinating. But…

He sighed again, working his hand to a cramp as he signed the last batch of paperwork and looking over a few reports. At this rate, he would gain frown lines like Tea.

Tea…

His pen slowed to a stop. He missed him. Em hadn't mentioned him during their meetings, even though, she probably wanted to. But he knew she didn't want to step on his toes; not that she would. It was a month ago. He could handle it. He could deal with the fact that Tea was dead for the last few years. He could–

Aitch shut his eyes and held his breath, slowly counting back from ten before exhaling. He rubbed both hands over his face and set his paperwork aside for the night. What he needed was sleep. Probably for a good ten or more hours and then he would be alright to deal with the rest of the paperwork and whatever the world wanted to throw his way in the morning.

He scanned his schedule for any meetings tomorrow before deeming that he was safe to sleep in; one of the things he missed before he got promoted.

As he left his office, he whistled a nameless tune all the way home.

* * *

That night he dreamt of tentacles slithering over every inch of his skin, a familiar yet unfamiliar voice that sent shivers down his spine.

Then there was Tea, leaning over him, thrusting into his mouth as far as he could take him. Tea spilled down his throat and Aitch swallowed quickly to avoid choking. Then Tea fingered him until he was writhing and screaming as he came with his superior’s name on his lips.

A hand patted his cheek, cool against his flushed cheeks.

_"Good boy."_

Aitch jerked awake with a gasp, chest heaving as he tried to comprehend what the hell he just dreamt. He sat up, shaking his head as if he could erase the images from his head. What was wrong with him?

Aitch looked down and groaned, "You've got to be kidding me." His erection was pressing against the fabric of his boxers. Usually, he would jerk off and go back to sleep, but he didn't want to do any of that after that dream.

He glanced at the clock and winced. 1:33am glowed brightly on the clock. With a groan, he rolled out of bed and stumbled to the bathroom for a cold shower. After stripping free of his clothes, he flinched at the icy rain once he stepped in the shower. He tilted his head up, catching the cold droplets on his face as he waited.

The annoying buzz in his mind grew, traveling over his skin as if demanding attention. Aitch tried to ignore it, tried to will his erection down. The cold water slid down his body, waking up goosebumps over his skin. However, his erection stood tall, refusing to back down.

There was this need, a starving thing. It was dizzying. It was _frustrating._

 _To hell with it,_ he thought. His wrapped his hand around his cock and started pumping himself to get this over and done with so he could sleep. He pressed his back against the tiled wall and slid down to get comfortable.

The buzzing continued, tingling down his spine. The need settled somewhere else, beckoning him to do more than just jerk off and he ignored it until the feeling of just wanting to jerk off turned into wanting to be fucked.

Aitch groaned in annoyance. Maybe it was because of work stress that was causing him to be this way. Don’t get him wrong, sex is nice and all, but does he really want to feel this pent up every time? No.

He exhaled before moved his soaps aside to find what he was looking for. Pouring a generous amount of lube onto his fingers, he slowly circled his entrance, breath hitching at the touch. Slowly, he slid it in, biting his lip as the simple movement brought him more pleasure than he was expecting.

It wasn’t long before he added another finger and then another. His pants bounced in the small room as he fucked himself on his fingers. The need burned brighter, stronger, licking at his mind until he was nothing but a creature seeking for the addictive high.

Tentatively, he added another finger and he knocked his head back, moaning at the burn. His pace quickened. It was almost a torturous tease when his fingers barely brushed against his prostate.

“More…” He whined as colors burst behind closed eyes, “I need more…. Please…” Aitch wasn’t sure where this was coming from, but it just felt right to say. Various pleads, mixed with moans, slipped from his lips with ease as his fingers in his ass thrust in and out while his other hand stroked his cock.

He begged at nothing but air. He imagined someone pressing close to him, driving into him with more than his own fingers could give, lips trailing over his skin, biting, marking, claiming, dominating him–

Then he felt it. A phantom hand running through his hair, trailing down his spine. A warm breath next to his ear like it was murmuring words he couldn't hear, he could almost feel the smile. Another hand was playing along his hips, pressing teasingly against his sensitive skin.

_“Good boy.”_

Aitch made a strangling noise as he came hot over his fingers. His body quivered, tingling with his aftershocks. But he wasn’t too sure if it was because of the cold or the touches that felt so familiar despite being imaginary.

He still felt unsatisfied, but for the first time in days, the burning need was gone. He could whoop in joy if he didn't feel so disgusted with himself. In place of the buzzing, a sense of wrongness settled over his mind.

An echoing laugh rang out, making his head jerked around, but there was no one but him in the bathroom. Of course, he was the only one with access to his place. So... what was that?

"Fuck." Henri breathed. He brought his knees up to his chin and buried his face in them as the shower beat down on him. He ran a hand through his wet hair, not knowing what to do.

_“You always served me well.”_

He shivered and squeezed his eyes shut. Just what was wrong with him?


End file.
